The moment to remember
by Infinity Ash
Summary: It's Christmas time in odaiba and the digidestined are in for a surprise of seeing a old friend Ash ketchum returns and Sora is happy to see him again and will share thier Christmas together AshxSora
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The legend returns**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and digimon this is a Christmas special in the season 2 of digimon AshxSora**

"V-laser!" As exveemon is using V laser at the control spire then was destroyed

"Grand horn! "

" tail hammer!"

"Star shower!"

" Rosetta stone!"

" spiking strike!" As the new generation of digidestined are watching thier digimon destroyed the control spires "Yeah we rule!"said Davis shouting in for victory of the control spires

"Nyah, Nyah! " said Yolei

"Take that control spires. " said Davis as they're singing the victory song and they're all laughing together as Ken was watching

"I never thought I'd have friends like this wormon. " said Davis

"Don't tell me, tell them. " said Wormon as Ken was bringing out invitations

"What if they don't come to my party. " said Ken

"Of course they will." said Wormon as Davis sees Ken and runs to them

"Huh? Ken, get over here and join us. Hey what you got there?" said Davis

"Well I. .." said Ken

"Aw, come on, Ken. " said Davis

"This Christmas party is a bad idea I should forget the whole thing, but what can I do with all that eggnog? " thought Ken

"Hey, guys, Ken's got something to show everybody. "said Davis

"Thanks a lot Davis. " Thought Ken

"Come on, guys gather round." said Davis

"What is it?" Said Kari

"Cool?"

"Really?"

"Wow."

"Ahem I request the honor of your presence at a holiday celebration. That is I. " Said Ken nervously

"Say No more you're having a Christmas party. We're in." Said Tk

"Hey Ken, can we come?"said Veemon

"Of course. Maybe you'll even catch gatomon under the mistletoe. " said Ken as everyone was receiving the invatation to Ken's Christmas party as there's something wrong with Tk and kari as thier faces turned from Smiles to sad as they looked at them

"Hey Tk kari, what's wrong? " said Yolei

" Yeah you two look upset " said Cody as Tk and kari looked at them then begin to speak

"We are just thinking about a old friend we use to have with us on our journey to the digital world three years ago. " said Kari remembering a old friend the two have known at three years "Yeah, he was a good friend and a brother figure to me as we remember he was with the original Digidestined and we face many challenges together. " said Tk as the new generation of digidestined heard thier story as Davis was the first to speak

" where is your friend you two?"said Davis

"He was at home and that is the last time we ever see him and his partner again. " said Kari as tears are pooling down knowing that is true that they never see him again in three years as Yolei walked to them

" Hey, I know is rough kari but it is hard to say goodbye to your friend, but you still got us. " said Yolei which cheered kari up as they're on thier way to the real world with a surprise to give to Tai and the original Digidestined as Ken tells them to keep going he'll catch up as he's ready to head home Ken hears a beautiful melody at the digital world as he started to think "I wonder where's that melody come from? "Thought Ken as he's now at the real world a figure was on top of the tree watching them all along with a leaf he was playing where that melody music came from but was wearing a cloak that camouflage himself to the tree

"Things have changed in the digiworld since three years ago. " said the cloaked figure

"Attention holiday shoppers get in the spirit of the season and spend spend spend. " said the announcer

"Sorry I'm so late guys but there was this really cute girl who wanted my autograph. "

"Oh this is a lame excuse zip it. "

" Everybody hear a rehearsal. " said Matt who was now a rock star as he heard his cell phone rang

"Sorry, Matt. I'm going to be working late tonight. You'll have to make your own dinner, sport. "

"That's okay Dad don't worry about it. My band's got a gag tonight. Besides you're a lousy cook." said Matt

"Very funny when you wolfed down my tuna surprise. " said Matt's father as Matt said goodbye to him

"I just love the holidays, mummymon all this smiling faces, all the better when we give them something to frown about."said arukenimon

" Thanks for meeting me at the mall, Mr. Motomiya. Its so nice of you to return tk's homework. He's so forgetful." said Nacy takari Tk's mother

"At least your son dose his homework. I had some Christmas shopping to do anyway . I'm buying Davis a notebook not that he ever use it. " said Mr. Motomiya

"By the way, thanks for always letting Tk come over . It really helps me out since I'm so busy. " Said Mrs. takashi

"Oh, it's okay Tk's a great kid." said Mr. Motomiya as he left then there's Sora's apartment her and her mother are spending time at Christmas time

"Is it great Sora were enjoying Christmas together. " said Sora's mother

"Sure is. " said Sora till her mother sees her wearing a necklace that has a green metal feather on it was revealed to be a earth badge as she's beginning to talk to her daughter

"Sora, it's been three years since you haven't see Ash ketchum again and he's a good person I've known. " said Sora'smother as Sora

"I know mom and it's hard not to forget him " said Sora as a tear came down her eye as she told her mom that she's seeing her friends again as she's running to the door as they see Davis and the others here with a sack

"Let me out of here, Davis.i know I'm supposed to be a present, but you have to gift wrap me." said Agumon

"Shh. You'll ruin the surprise Agumon. Wait till I've give you a signal now!"said Davis As the original Digidestined see thier digimon again as they're happy to see them

" I think they like thier presents. "

"Just call me Davis Claus. " said Davis

" Just what I wanted. How did you know?"

"A little birdmon told us. " said Yolei but they notice both them and thier digimon were more upset of one thing

"Guys do you what I want for Christmas. " said Tai

" Ahem. " said both

"It's great to see our digimon again but the other thing I want is to see my friend Ash again. " said Tai

" True Tai I miss him too. " said Matt

"Yeah, this reunion's not a same without him. " said izzy

" Yeah, he's the only friend we know. " said Joe as they look at Sora

"Yeah, I remember when we hang out together. And we share our first kiss. " said Sora as Tai and Matt heard that

"What he kissed you. " said Tai and Matt

"Yes and I never forget that. " said Sora but three are getting ready for Matt concert as they see the line was huge as Sora was holding a box of cookies for Matt as Tai came to cheer her up about missing Ash so much but she told him that she's going on a date with Matt as the second generation of digidestined are at the Christmas party with Ken as they're talking they heard that melody music that Ken heard

"Wow where's that melody come from? " said Cody as Ken told him the same question but to Tk and kari they remember something about this melody "Wait they only one who played that melody was. " said Kari as she remembers that song as she put her winter clothes on and ran out the door " Kari get back here. " said Davis as the others are following her too as Kari runs to the spot where they defeated myotismon with Ash's master digivolve form ShogunGreninja as Kari sees the cloaked figure playing a leaf

"Ash is that you? " said Kari as the figure with a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail turned around and see kari as he removed his hood and revealed to be a raven-hair boy about thier age has z scars on his face, wears a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers looking at her

"Hello Kari " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

as Kari sees him then runs and hugs him

"Ash, pikachu we thought we won't see you again. " said Kari as Ash knew he was away for three years as he sees the second generation digidestined and tk see the whole thing

" Ash,pikachu I can't believe it's you. " said Tk as him ,patamon and gatomon are running to them

"Ash pikachu we miss you. " said patamon

"We're together again. " said Gatomon

"I'm so happy to see you guys again too. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as Davis is going to ask them a question

" Alright who's a new guy and how did you know him. " said Davis looking at Ash

"That's our friend Ash. Davis!" said Kari looking at him with a mean look as cody remember that name izzy mentioned

"Wait I remember that name you were the pokemon trainer from an other world and hold the master digivice right. " said Cody as Tk and kari are surprised that he knows about Ash and pikachu with his master digivice

" That's true you must be Cody the newest member of the team. " said Ash

" You know. " said Tk as Ash smiled

"Izzy told me about each of you yolei, Ken, and new gogglehead. " said Ash

"You mean Davis right. " said Davis as Kari mentioned to him that Ash calls Tai Gogglehead

" What brings you here Ash. " said Tk

" Thought I come see you guys again like old times. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"And we're so happy to see you again Ash say you won't mind of wait at my place till we get Tai and the others. " said Tk as Ash nodded then heads to Tk's apartment as the others went to get the whole gang as the original Digidestined came to Tk's apartment to meet Them here for a surprise Tk mentioned as they went inside

"So Tk what's a surprise. " said Tai

" Yeah, what is it? " said Sora as she noticed her eyes were covered

"Guess who? "said Ash as Sora recognized that voice as she looked and see Ash

" Ash is that you? " said Sora

" That's right guys. " said Ash as the digidestined and thier digimon are happy to see thier friend again as Sora hugged him and she was so happy to see him again "I thought I never see you again. " said Sora in tears as Ash was happy to see Sora again then Tai gave Ash a high five

"Together again Ash! " said Tai

" Like old times Tai " said Ash

" It's been three years since we haven't seen you. " said Joe

" Yeah and I was thinking of asking Sora out ofthe date. "said Matt but he notice that Ash wasn't happy about it till izzy calmed him down

" Easy Ash he's just kidding. " said Izzy as Ash calmed down now and there's more to catch to thier story Ash wants to hear since three years

 **Thats it of chapter 1 hope you enjoy it send some reviews and ask if you want a AshxKari christmas story i got three stories to do are christmas specials one in Ash's new adventure and there's going to be a Ash and Dawn Christmas special of them having a Christmas party with thier friends from other worlds to come**

 **Review**


	2. Davis vs Ash

**Chapter 2**

 **Davis vs. Ash**

 **Disclaimer Ido not own pokemon and digimon now here's the next chapter of the moment to remember**

Everyone were talking to Ash who are happy to see him once again with pikachu as Ash shares his story with the second generation digidestined about his adventures with the original Digidestined at digiworld against myotismon and the dark masters with his master digivolve forms from his pokemon

"That's a amazing story I've heard for the first time of meeting you Ash." said Yolei

"That's right the world you come from where humans and pokemon come together I wish to see your world someday. " said Cody as the others were thinking about the same question too as Tai is ready to speak

"We're the ones that came to Ash's world since we defeated Etemon and got sucked into the black hole it's so peaceful and paradise. " said Tai

"That's right since I was Koromon " said Agumon

"That's true and it's great to be with you guys again. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Say care to hang around with us just like the old times. " said Joe as Ash smiled

"Are kidding of course I will that's what friends are for now the new digidestined hear my story and tell me of your guys. " said Ash as Tk and kari told him about how Ken was the digimon emperor and used the dark rings and spirals to turn digimon into his slaves and used the control spires as well since the new digidestined team used Armour digivolve to fight Ken and was reformed then face new enemies as Ash hears their adventures

"It seems I was long gone after all." said Ash

"Yeah and we miss you so much. " said Kari

"Well you guys got your wish that I'm here. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Say Ash could we see your master digivice " said Ken as Ash accepts the offer and shows them his master digivice as the second generation digidestined were amazed of his master digivice

"That's a awesome master digivice. " Said Yolei

"You said you can master digivolve with your pokemon."said Ken

"That's right pikachu was the first to master digivolve with me right buddy. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Davis looks at veemon

" Veemon you and me should master digivolve together "said Davis

"What... uh Davis I don't think I don't master digivolve. " said Veemon

"We have to its the only chance for me to impress kari. " said Davis

"Uh Davis I don't think that's how it works. " Said Kari as Davis was shocked of what she said

"Kari's right Davis the only way for you to master digivolve is with the master digivice but you only got was a D3 means it won't work like that. " said Ash as the others agreed with him as Davis doesn't believe what Ash said

"Oh yeah Ash I'll prove that I can master digivolve then perhaps I'll face you and pikachu " said Davis as he hears Tai laughing

"You going to face Ash in his master digivolve form he'll beat you with one hit. " Said Tai

"Oh yeah Tai I'll face him. Ash I want to. .." as Davis notice Ash was gone till he sees him walking to Sora

"Say Sora I was wondering if you like to go out on a date with me. " said Ash as Sora hears it then was blushing from his offer

"Sure Ash I love too. " said Sora as they're heading out the door as the group watch them leaving

"Just like the old times Matt " said Tai

" Yeah seeing Ash and Sora together is just like the old days. " said Matt

"Wait you're saying that Ash and Sora were a couple ? " said Yolei as the two nodded

"That's interesting perhaps you should wait till their date's over Davis " said Cody as Davis was steamed

"Oh no he ain't I'm going to face him and to prove that I'm stronger to deserve the master digivolve. " said Davis as he's running to the door and went after Ash as the group them chases after them as for Ash and Sora they're over to the cafe and order themselves hot chocolate and sitting at the table as the two were talking then Ash notice the earth badge around her neck

"You're still wearing it. " said Ash as Sora nodded

"Yeah I've been wearing the earth badge so I can remember you and I thought I never see you again. " said Sora as a tear came down her eye as Ash clears it with his hand " You're not alone anymore Sora I'm here now and there's the reason I came back. " said Ash as Sora looks at him " Why Ash? " wondered Sora as Ash smiled " I want you to come with me to my world. " said Ash as Sora was surprised of what Ash said to her " You mean it. You want me to come with you. " said Sora

"Yes you and me, I can show you around my world and perhaps you can get a pokemon as well and maybe when we're grown up we can get married and have children we can show them the ways of pokemon and digimon just like us. " Said Ash as Sora was thinking about it then she looks at Ash " my answer is yes Ash. " Said Sora as he's happy to hear that as they're done their hot chocolate then they're walking again as they're at the ocean staring at the water and the sun

"I love watching the sunset. " said Ash

"Me too! " said Sora but they didn't know that Davis was following them

"There they are this time I'm going to face you Ash. " said Davis

"Hey Ash, I'm so happy to that I'm coming with you to your world. " said sora

"And I think it's perfect to have you coming with me." said Ash as Sora is getting closer to Ash so was he as they're leaning towards each other they're just about to kiss till

" V headbutt!"said Veemon as pikachu notice the attack then hits veemon with iron tail as veemon was send flying " Hey no fair that's cheating. " said Davis as Ash sees him " you just never give up do you. " said Ash as Davis is walking to him " look I want to challenge you to the battle Ash ketchum. " said Davis as Ash knew that if he refused Davis will keep following him

"Fine but we battle somewhere where we won't be seen. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Ash are you sure you're going to fight him. " said Sora

" No choice Sora he'll keep bothering us till it's new year's eve. " said Ash as him and Davis are finding a spot to fight as they see the trees ahead and are at the clear field

"Now that's a spot to fight " said Davis

"You say it Davis now Ash were going to kick your butt." said Veemon

"That's what you think we're going to face each other in one form only any changes will be disqualified. " said Ash as Davis heard that means he's not going to change veemon into his other forms

"Aw come on Ash. " Said Davis but they notice the gang are here watching the battle

"I agreed with his rule. " said Tai

"Fine I'm going first " said Davis

"Fine by me. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Davis looks at veemon

"Ready veemon. " Said Davis

"Ready you are. " said Veemon

"Digi armor energize " said Davis

"Digimon "

" Veemon armor digivolve to "

Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

Flamedramon the fire of courage. " as Ash looks at Flamedramon for the first time

" So that's armor digivolve interesting the crest of courage chose you well Davis. " Said Ash

" That's right Ash well which choice of pokemon you pick for master digivolve. " said Davis

" You're looking at him. " said izzy points at pikachu

"You're kidding me pikachu you're going to change into the small hybrid." laughed Davis

"Don't miss with him Davis " said Matt

"True you didn't see his form yet." said izzy

" and we're going to see him change." said Joe as they look at Sora

" Right about now. " said Sora

"Ready pikachu! " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash as he's glowing with pikachu

" Digimon"

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve! "

" Voltachu! " said Voltachu as the digidestined sees Voltachu once again and this is the first time of the second generation digidestined to see the master digivolve form of Ash and pikachu for the first time and Davis's jaw was wide open of seeing it "Wow that's Voltachu " said Yolei

" An human and a pokemon fused together that's amazing. " said Cody

" That's Voltachu " said Davis

"Wow that's some powerful digivice. " said Flamedramon as Voltachu looks at them "so are you going to fight or quit. " said Voltachu as Davis snapped out of shocked then prepare for battle "No way Flamedramon attack. " said Davis as Flamedramon as he leaped to the air " Fire rocket! " said Flamedramon as he's charging at him as the blast made impact "yes I took him down. " said Davis

" Davis did it. " Said Yolei

" Yeah he did. " said Cody but they notice the original Digidestined are smiling

"Why are you still smiling. " said Ken as they notice the smoke clears and see Voltachu without a scratch as Davis was more stunned of seeing it

" No way there's not a scratch on him. " said Davis

"Now it's my turn. " said Voltachu as he collide his hands together then the surge of electricity appeared "Volt blast! " said Voltachu as his fires volt blast at Flamedramon was a direct hit as they see Flamedramon standing with injuries as Davis is going to command Flamedramon "Flamedramon don't give up. " said Davis as Flamedramon going to attack but notice he's been paralyzed "No he's paralyzed. " said Davis as he sees Voltachu leaped to the air and summons his new attack "faith of Zeus! "As the surge of electricity appeared and formed into zapdos and fires at Flamedramon as a direct hit as the smoke clears and they see veemon on the ground with swirling eyes

"Flamedramon is out and the winner is Voltachu! "Said Matt as Voltachu change back to Ash and pikachu

"I'm exhausted. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu As dDavis runs to veemon

" Veemon are you OK. " said Davis

"Yeah I've never see Voltachu that strong. " said Veemon

"Ash that's some battle you have. " said Yolei

"Yeah thanks. " said Ash

"You should get some rest. " said Gatomon

"That's right he's got no where to go. " Said Patamon

"Ash if you want you can stay with me. " said Sora

"Sure I like that. " said Ash

"Ash get back there I want a rematch. " said Davis

" Not now Davis he's exhausted since his trip. " said Tk

"I agreed with Tk " said Armordillomon

"I got to say I'm starting to like him. " said Hawkmon

"Me too no wonder the others became friends with him. " said Wormon

"That's true Ash never gives up on us because of the old motto of his. " said Agumon

"What's that? "Said Yolei

"Don't give up till it's over! " said both the digimon As the gang went to sSora's apartment as Sora's mother sees him back and Sora asks her he could stay then she accepted her offer and Ash stays with her "this is the best Christmas I've had by seeing you again. " Said Sora as Ash looks at her " it seems mine came true too. " said Ash as they notice they're standing under the mistletoe then they kissed

 **Review**


	3. concert and inSPIRE

**Chapter 3**

 **Concert and inSPIRE**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon**

Ash, Tai and Sora are planning going to the concert to see Matt which Ash didn't know that Matt was a music icon. When Tk told him more about how things change around with the original Digidestined not to mention they told him that Mimi moved to New York as they made it to the concert

"Is it great Ash you watching the concert with us. " said Tai

"You bet Tai " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as they see Matt coming with his band on stage as they start to sing just as Sora was holding to Ash's arm as Ash notice her holding him suddenly blushed then went back of looking to the band continuing the song

(At Ken's apartment )

"It's great for you to invite us to your party. " said Yolei as her, Davis, cody, Tk and kari are at Ken's apartment to have a Christmas party

"Thanks yolei. " said Ken as he looks at kari " Kari I want to say Ash is a good person you, Tk and the others met. " Said Ken

"Ash is a good person he had help us all over the digiworld and our world. since he fight myotismon we learn that he felt pain of seeing digimon dying from his insane ambition and he have manage to beat him with his master digivolve form ShogunGreninja. " said Kari as they heard that story before of wizardmon died to save kari and Gatomon

"That's terrible to hear that Ash has suffered it's like you remembered it. " said Cody

"Yeah we do. " Said Tk

(Tk's memory)

"Wizardmon! " shouted Kari in tears as she sees wizardmon disappeared when he died as Ash sees it then looks at myotismon "this ends here myotismon. No more innocent digimon will be sacrifice from your insane ambition you will be stopped. " said Ash looking at myotismon

"I've had enough of you trainer. You've been helping the digidestined for too long I believe it's about time I'll get rid of you once and for all. " said Myotismon

"Not if I end your wrath myotismon for good. " said Ash as he sees his master digivice is glowing along with Greninja

"Master he's master digivolving with his Greninja " said Demidevimon

"Impossible? ! " said Myotismon

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Ash master digivolve to! " said Ash as him and Greninja are inside the sphere as a humanoid Greninja appeared then is starting to have armor as the sphere breaks into pieces and the armor the humanoid Greninja have was gold and and blue then appeared to have a kitana made of water

"ShogunGreninja! "Said ShogunGreninja as they ShogunGreninja for the first time including myotismon

" Is that Ash. " Said Sora

"No way he master digivolve again but with Greninja " said Tai

"Whoa he's gone ninja form. " Said Matt

"He's just like the painting back at the castle " said Joe

"ShogunGreninja we must team up to destroy myotismon. " Said Angewomon as ShogunGreninja looks at her

" I agreed with you. " Said ShogunGreninja

"Master digivolve or not I'll destroy you and the digidestind every way trainer. " said Myotismon as he's going to use his attacks at them but Angewomon freeze him till the digimon felt the power inside them getting stronger they used they're attacks to give Angewomon enough power

"Celestial arrow! "Said Angewomon as she fires her celestial arrow at myotismon

" Get now Ash! "Said Sora

" Pika " said pikachu

"Shogun Judgements! "Said ShogunGreninja as he brings out his kitana then blue aura appeared as he made his blow at myotismon striked him in the chest

"Defeated impossible noooo!"said Myotismon as he disappears

"Honor to the end. " Said ShogunGreninja as he changes back into Ash and Greninja

(End of Tk's memory )

" And that's we trusted Ash and his pokemon because he sees good in other digimon and which others have a black heart and he never let us get hurt. " Said Tk as they're touched of his story

"That's a great story how he help you guys defeated myotismon. " Said Yolei

"I agreed with yolei. " said Hawkmon

"That's true and the way he show kindness to other digidestined and us. " said Cody

"Yeah right. " said Davis with a bit of attitude in him

"Davis are you still mad because he beat you as Voltachu. " Said Kari

"Yeah I could've hold that power of the master digivolve. " said Davis

"Davis you heard what Ash said 'only ones with a strong heart will control the power'."said Sora

"Is everyone against me. " said Davis

(In the concert)

"I've got a say Matt's good. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" he sure is Ash. " Said Sora

"And it's perfect with you around. " said Tai then they heard a sound

"I love you, Matt I'm your number one fan! Yay!"said Jun Davis's older sister

"Talking about huge fans. " said Ash as they laughed of his joke as the audience were cheering but at the outside of the concert a red light appeared

"I love a good concert. " said arukenimon as the light revealed to be the control spire

"Mummymon We're going to bring a new meaning to the phrase "monsters of rock."said Arukenimon looking at mummymon as there's the concert Ash notice his legendary crest of will is glowing means it sense danger here "my crest of will is acting up. Something's isn't right around here. " Thought Ash as they heard a roar coming somewhere

"What's wrong Something's happening. " said Sora

"I hope this is part of the show. " Said Tai

" I'm afraid it's not Tai "Said Ash as they heard the sound as the darktryannamon appeared with a group of Bakemon with him

"Why does everything went well to worse. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"What are they doing here?"Said Tai

"Maybe they're just music lovers. " Said Joe as everyone was screaming in fear and runs away

"Agumon digivolve! "Said Tai

" Right (grunts) I can't, Tai. " Said Agumon

"What do you mean? Did you forget how?"said Tai

"Never mind! Let's get out of here! "Said izzy as they're running they see digimon everywhere in the city

"How's that possible. how can digimon come here?"said Ash as he notice Tai was looking at the control spire

"Huh?a contol spire?"said Tai

"Those are the control spires you told me about? "Said Ash

" That's right those can stop digimon to digivolve." said Tai

"Tai you go get help I'll take that tower down. " said Ash Tai knew he can handle this so he went to make a call for the other digidestined as Ash learned that the control spire was the reason that made his crest of will glow knew that the spire is dangerous

"Pikachu let's knock that tower. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they heard a noise

Here they are. " Said Kari as Ash and pikachu sees her,Tk, Davis, yolei, cody and Ken coming as he sees the others armor digivolve as well

"That's interesting. " Said Ash as he sees raindramon and dig used thier attacks

"Pikachu thunderbolt! " said Ash

"Pika chuu! " said pikachu as the three attacks have destroyed the control spire

"Time for us to clean up this mess. " said Ken

" Digimon "

" Digimon "

" Digimondigital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Wormon digivolve to stingmon! " as stingmon appeared

"Let's do it old school style. " said Tai as Agumon nodded

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon! "Said Greymon

" Alright everyone. " said Matt

"Digivolve " said Sora

"Right now hurry!" Said Izzy

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon! " said Garurumon

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon! "Said Birdramon

"Tentomon digivolve to kabuterimon! "Said Kabuterimon

" Gomamon digivolve to ikkakumon! " Said ikkakumon as they're ready for battle as everyone watch including Matt and Tk's father then he reconized Ash and pikachu

" Can it be? "Said Matt and Tk's father but as Ash notice the digimon knocked the piece of concrete going to hit Sora

"Sora hang on! "Said Ash as he brings out his pokeball " Greninja come out. " Said Ash as Greninja appeared as they knew what to do

"It's time to master digivolve! "Said Ash

"Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" ShogunGreninja! " Said ShogunGreninja as he came just in time to save Sora as she sees ShogunGreninja

"Thanks ShogunGreninja! " Said sora

"No problem. now let's get these digimon back to the digiworld. " Said ShogunGreninja as the three men who are watching this remember ShogunGreninja

"Was that exactly that boy with those creatures who had stopped them four years ago. " said the camera guy as the digidestined sees ShogunGreninja appeared to help

"Great to see you again ShogunGreninja. " said Tk as Davis jaw was wide open of seeing it just like with Voltachu

"ShogunGreninja? !"said Davis

"Guys I had idea we must send them back to the digiworld. " Said ShogunGreninja

" He's right it'll work. " said Tai

"We'll set the digiport ShogunGreninja! " Said izzy as ShogunGreninja nodded as he's going to fight them to by them some time as the digimon sees ShogunGreninja as they're going to charge him

"Shogun Judgements! " Said ShogunGreninja as he strikes them with the move as Greymon and the others are busy with the other digimon to captured as Yolei have opened the Digi gate

"ShogunGreninja the gate is open!" said Yolei

"Have a nice trip. " Said ShogunGreninja as he throws the digimon to the Digi gate as the others did the same with the help of Dna digivolving as well as they're all put in the digiworld the digimon returned to thier in training forms and ShogunGreninja changed back to Ash and greninja as they looking at the sight of the city thinking about what's going on

"So that witch and her ally were the ones who brought the digimon here. " said Ash

"That's right Ash now she can move them between worlds, then we're in trouble. " said Tai then Sora wants to ask Ash something

"Ash how did you notice that it's going to happen! " said Sora as Ash realized she already knew about Ash witness the digimon coming here as he's ready to speak

" My crest of will told me that somethings going to happen! " said Ash as the digidestined heard that his crest told him which got the second generation digidestined confused

" What crest Ash? "Said Yolei as Ash shows them his legendary crest of will as they see it for the first time

" I thought all of your crests were destroyed. " said Davis

" Not Ash's his is the legendary crest of will the indistructable crest that can never be destroyed. " said Tai

" Yes and not to mention it gives Ash the power to legendary digivolve " said Izzy

" Legendary Digivolve " said both

" You mean Ash can digivolve futher from master digivolve. " Said cody

" That's right. " said Kari

" Ash what can we do? "Said Tk as they see Ash with a smile

" We're going to stop them we did it before we'll do it again. " said Ash as they agreed with him and now they're all heading to thier homes as Ash and Sora went back to her apartment as Ash was looking at the sky as Sora stopped then walked to him

" Something troubling you Ash. " said Sora as he looks at her

" I was just thinking about what if someone else made those two bring the digimon here. " Said Ash as Sora was realize that Ash could be on to something as she walks to him

" Come inside Ash it's getting late. " Said Sora as Ash smiled and head inside

" I know you're problem and your fear of never coming back to your world but there's nothing for you to worry Ash. You'll always find your way home. " said Gennai as Ash was thinking about that Gennai's right about finding his way back to his home and realise his fear of letting his new friends down as he went to sleep then Whispered "I'm not letting my friends down including Sora " said Ash as he was as

(Summer camp real world)

(In the building )

Arukenimon and mummymon were watching the news of Ash who have master digivolve to ShogunGreninja who have battle the digimon and we're mysteriously disappeared which they now know about the legend they heard from the digimon in the digiworld

"The legend is true a human boy from the other world with these creatures called pokemon have a ability to master digivolve with the master digivice" said mummymon which got arukenimon angry of looking at him " I know and thanks to him who had ruined our phase one of the plan. " Said arukenimon as they heard a voice

"Patients arukenimon I know he's more troublesome with the digidestined but don't forget our other plan. " Said the paled man in the purple coat

"Yes it's going as planed. " said mummymon

" now that there's more digimon coming to the real world which gives enough to carry out with the plan. " Said arukenimon

" Yes now we must get everything ready on schedule. " Said the man

"What if Ash ketchum shows up and ruined everything. " Said mummymon

"It's simple we kill him. " said the man as they like the idea as the look at the television screen of ShogunGreninja

"I've been waiting a long time to see you return and once I get more stronger I'll vow that I one get revenge. " as the man shuts the TV off but why want revenge on Ash for some reason

 **That's it of chapter 3 and I'll be doing the fourth chapter of PokemonXDigimon adventures will of light and hope you enjoy the chapter**

Review


	4. rise of Electrochu

**The moment to remember**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sincerety and rise of Electrochu**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga and now**

Ash and pikachu are heading inside of Izzy's apartment to meet up with the others as he sees the original and second generation digidestined are here as well as Izzy looks at him " You came just in time Ash, we're planning on going to around the globe to send the digimon back. " said Izzy telling Ash the plan "That's a brilliant plan you had Izzy! "Said Ash then he sees a familiar face in a white robe "Gennai long time no see. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Good to see you here as well Ash. " Said Gennai as they hear the landing coming as they ran outside and see imperialdramon appeared along with Davis and Ken as soon they land Davis spots Ash "Hey, ketchum what do you think of- -" as Davis was cut off Ash knew who it was

" Imperialdramon, Davis. " guessed Ash as the digidestined were shocked that Ash knew about it

"How did you know? "Said Kari as Ash looks at her " you guys aren't the only ones that are given the gift by the sphere. " Said Ash as they realize that Ash and pikachu received thier new power before they came here then Ash have went serious "we should get going before the digimon will wreck havoc." said Ash as they nodded and hop on to Imperialdramon as they left around the world as izzy tells them that they split into groups as Sora walks to Ash as she learn he's going with Davis at new right after they destroyed as she's going with yolei to Moscow

"Ash, I wish you good luck at New York. " said Sora

" And I wish you good luck at Moscow. " said Ash as they both share a kiss together then went thier saprated ways then they made thier land as Imperialdramon changes back into veemon and Wormon "Miami, here I come! " said Davis as veemon was upset about changing back as Davis tells him he'll gets some food then Ash is ready to speak " but first were supposed to hook up with Micheal somewhere around here. " said Ash as they see Micheal coming to them

" Davis, over here. " said Michael

"Hey, Michael. " Said Davis

" I sure hope you guys like to fly. " Said Michael as he sees Ash and pikachu with and wants to know who he is "Who's your friend guys. " said Michael as Davis looks at him " Oh that's my romantic rival Ash and his pokemon pikachu there. " said Davis till Ash was confused about that

"You're still not trustful to me are you. " Said Ash then Michael shakes his hand then they're on the road on the plane as Matt and Ken are heading to the other state as they have left off as they arrive at new York the plane have landed as Ash, Davis and Michael are out of the plane as Micheal was the first to speak " Ash welcome to New York City! " said Michael as Ash and pikachu looks at new York City for the first time " That's a nice city there. " said Ash as Davis looks at him " Wait till you see Mimi. I bet she doesn't know you. " Said Davis till they heard a voice

"Davis, Micheal you came just in time. " as they look and see Mimi and palmon running to them wasn't till they see a familiar face who Mimi was surprised and happy to see "Ash, I miss you so much and I can't believe you're here. " said Mimi as she runs to him and starts kissing Ash in a face as lipstick kiss marks are all over his face "it's good to see you again Mimi " said Ash as Davis was jealous of what he see and how Ash was lucky with girls "how does he do that? What's his secret of getting girls. " Thought Davis but he'll want to ask him that later as Mimi shows them that the digimon are in central park

"That's cool, they're sending all the digimon our way." Said Davis

"Interesting more digidestined around the globe besides you guys. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as Mimi told them about a friend thought of a plan till they see another figure in the white robe " it's Gennai! "Shouted Davis as they hear Ash laughing so was pikachu "What's so funny ketchum. " said Davis looking at them " I hate to tell you Davis, that's not Gennai. " Said Ash

" He's right my name is Benjamin. " Said Mimi

" That's right. Benjamin's Gennai's friend. " Said Mimi

" We should get going and meet up with the other digidestined. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as the other digidestined are heading for central park as they see a Christmas tree lights on the digimon are amazed of the lights except for cherrymon who have came attack the Christmas tree then the digidestined member send a message to Mimi

" Who's in trouble. " said Davis

" A boy name Phill. He said there's a cherrymon attacking the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center, "said Mimi as Davis hears that then him and veemon are heading for the Rockefeller till Michael stopped them then asked "do you know where Rockefeller Center is?"said Michael

" Of course. Uh, actually, I haven't got a clue. " said Davis as Ash knows "I know where it is guys. But I've got a friend that can help. " Said Ash brings out his pokeball " come on out Noivern! "Said Ash as his Noivern appeared and it's the first time of Mimi, Davis and Michael seeing Noivern

"Whoa! That's Noivern. " said Mimi

" He's huge! " Said Palmon

" Man that's one dragon pokemon I've never seen. " Said Davis as they see Ash and pikachu hops on to Noivern "Noivern we need to find Rockefeller Center and you guys follow me. " said Ash as Noivern went flying to the sky as they see him in speed "That's the Ash we know. " Said Mimi as they follow his trail as Benjamin explains to them that he has the digicore so palmon can digivolve as they've digivolve and palmon have digivolve to lilymon and follow Ash , pikachu and Noivern as they got there and see cherrymon

"Thanks Noivern return we'll handle this. " said Ash as Noivern returned in the pokeball as he looks at pikachu

" Ready pikachu! " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Ash brings out his master digivice

" It's time to master digivolve! " said Ash as him and pikachu are glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon ! "

As voltachu and lilymon are ready to fight "this should do it. Flower wreath! "Said lilymon as she used flower wreath on him but broke loose "what happened? "Said Lilymon

"It won't work because he's not under the control."said Mimi as Voltachu is ready to fight " okay cherrymon perhaps we'll do the easy way or the hard way. " said Voltachu as they're ready to fight as cherrymon is fighting Voltachu trying to strike him but Voltachu keep on dodging the punches "Electro ball! " said Voltachu as he used Electro ball at cherrymon was a great direct hit "Whoa! how strong is he? " said Phill looking at Voltachu as Mimi looks at him "Ash is so strong and experience. " said Mimi as Davis looks at him

" All right, X veemon, it's time to put that giant cherry tree on ice. " Said Davis as X veemon knows what to do as he leaps to the building as Voltachu got a hold on to cherrymon till "veekick! "Said X veemon kicks both Voltachu and cherrymon off the building as they fell to the ice but Voltachu was went down deep as the ice breaks. "Is that what you meant by putting him on ice, Davis?"said X veemon

"But Voltachu's down at the ice you kicked both of them. " said Mimi

"Whoops, hope he's not mad. " said X veemon

" If Voltachu comes out he'll going to kill you for sure. " Said Micheal as cherrymon is going to attack " pit pelter! "As he fires at the digimon then grabs them wasn't till the other digidestined have appeared to help as they have cherrymon surrounded and used thier attacks then they see a glow coming from the water as they see the glow

"What's going on? " said Davis as Mimi regonized that glow

"Voltachu is going to legend digivolve " said mimi as they look at her with a shock looks on thier faces

"Legend what? !"said Davis as the glow went stronger then a light appeared

(Voltachu's legendary Digivolve )

" Digimon "

"Voltachu Legendary Digivolve to! " as Voltachu was struck by the light

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

"Legendary Digivolve. " as the light clears he's in knight armor with a knight sword made as a gauntlet, a cape appeared along with a crest of will symbol on it then he fires electricity all over the skies then made a pose

" Electrochu! "

As the other digidestined sees Electrochu appeared out of the water then Mimi and lilymon were happy to see this form they knew "welcome back Electrochu. " Said Mimi as lilymon flies to him " Yeah using the legendary crest of will to let you legendary Digivolve. " Said lilymon

"That's Electrochu the legend level. " said Davis with a look on his face by stunned "Whoa! This is the first time seeing him in that form. " Said X veemon then Electrochu looks at the digimon and the digidestined "are we going to do a stare at me contest or fight cherrymon " said Electrochu as they nodded and ready to attack

" Fire bluster!"

"Ice blast!"

" Flower cannon! "

" Veelaser! " as they hit cherrymon then Mimi looks at Electrochu

" Electrochu do it now. " said Mimi as they see Electrochu brings forth his sword gauntlet as it glows

"Lighting excaulibur! "As he fires his electricity at cherrymon as he's been knocked out then they celebrate as they let Electrochu leading them while they're carring cherrymon as Mimi looks Electrochu "Electrochu it's great to see you in that form again. " said Mimi as he looks at her " yes but that's not my upgrade yet soon you'll see it when we get this scrooge over to the digiport " said Electrochu as the other digidestined were actually laughing from his joke which got Davis more jealous of him and his form as they're getting ready to send them back

"Digiport open. " Said Davis as he activates the digiport as the other digidestined see the digiport for the first time then the digimon are Bieng sucked into the digital world as they thanked Davis and the others for help then they all looked at Electrochu who have changes back into Ash and pikachu

"Ash right, thanks for coming all this way to help us. " Said Phil

"We wouldn't have been able to do this without you and your pokemon that Mimi told us about. "

"That's true Ash you and your pokemon helped out that makes you a true digimaster. " said Benjamin

"Thank you all I appreciate all of you. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Mimi! There you are! "Said mimi's mother seeing Mimi

" Mimi! " said mimi's father

" Papa, mama. " said Mimi as her mother hugs her

" You're all alright, Mimi oh, thank goodness. " Said mimi's mother as her and her husband saw Ash and pikachu and they still remember them " Mimi is that Ash and his pokemon pikachu " said mimi's father as Mimi nodded "Yes papa, Ash ketchum is back in our world. " said Mimi as Ash walks to them " good to see you again sir and madame. " said Ash takes off his hat and bows to them as a gentleman does "Pika pi. " said pikachu did the same thing as Mimi's parents were happy to see him again because of him saving thier daughter that time

"It's great to see you again Ash ketchum after four years you've protect our daughter. " said mimi's father

" No, wonder why Mimi goes for a handsome trainer like you. " said mimi's mother as Ash blushed by hearing that

" Yeah, Mimi still has a crush on me as usual. " said Ash as Micheal and Davis saw that then looked at each other " How fdoes he do that ? Ash is so lucky with girls " said Michael as Davis looks at him " He must have a secret charm or something. " Said Davis then they knew it's time to go but Mimi stops Ash for a second "Ash, wait! I got you this. " Said Mimi as she gives Ash an Christmas present then Ash looks at her " Mimi, did you just. " Said Ash as Mimi looks at him " Tai told me you're here and we've been thinking if we give you a family Christmas with us and the others are already got you Christmas presents too." said Mimi then her and her parents saw a smile and a tear coming from his eyes as Mimi looks at him

"Ash are you feeling okay? " said Mimi as Ash hugs her with a smile then let's go of her " thank Mimi I'll open it till we get back to odaiba. " said Ash as Mimi was happy too then she grabs Ash and kissed him in the lips for the first time as she let's go of him and smiles "Merry Christmas Ash. " Said Mimi as she walks with her parents as Ash smiles again

" Merry Christmas Mimi " said Ash as he's walking with the others Then mMimi's mother looks at her " you love him do you. " Said mimi's mother as Mimi blushed then smiles "Yes, I do mama. " said Mimi as they went home

 **That's it of the chapter of the moment to remember but Ash is now caught in the love triangle between Sora and Mimi who will Ash choose it's up to you readers to decide Ash's choice between Sora and Mimi send your reviews as votes to see Ash's true love between the digidestined girl's**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	5. Ash and Sora's special Christmas

**A moment to remember**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ash and Sora's special Christmas**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and thanks for the votes of who will Ash wants to be with so I'm doing a special chapter for you AshXSora fans and hope you enjoy this chapter and there's a lemon scene in this chapter. and enjoy chapter 5**

Since as all the digimon are send to back to the digital world thanks to other digidestined that helped them then we see imperialdramon flying the digidestined to odaiba with thier friend Ash ketchum and pikachu are now sitting next close to Sora and Biyomon who are ready to get home as they see the stars "The stars are lovely tonight. " Said Sora as she looks at the stars "Yeah and your so lovely too Sora. " Said Ash as Sora was blushing by Ash's kindness

"How long we didn't see each other Ash. " Said Sora as Ash hugs her

"You should say forever. " Said Ash as Sora was closing her eyes and smiled "We'll I'm so happy to be with you again Ash and the way you said that you want me to come with you to your world that's a best thing I've ever heard. " Said Sora as Ash didn't say anything just as imperialdramon was landing at Sora's apartment "there's your stop. " Said Imperialdramon as Ash and Sora are getting off as Kari stopped them "Wait we forgotto give you something Ash? "Said Kari as she brings out a Christmas present and passes it to Ash

" Me and Tai pick this for you and merry Christmas Ash. " Said Kari as Ash sees the other digidestined bring out something for Ash too

"We manage to find you a present in time from each of us Ash since you got here. " said Izzy as Ash sees the gifts he got and looks at the Digidestined "Thanks guys and I got you a special present is seeing me again. " said Ash as they nodded knew he was right because they wanted to see Ash like old times as imperialdramon was now taking off Ash, pikachu, Sora and Biyomon waved goodbye to them as thier heading inside the apartment then Sora looks at Ash with a smile

" Ash I got you a present. " Said Sora as she gives Ash an present "Thanks Sora I'll open yours first. " Said Ash as opens his present from Sora as he sees it was a necklace that has a ruby shaped like the crest of love as he looks at her "I made It myself. " Said Sora as Ash smiles at his long time girlfriend "Thanks Sora I love it. " Said Ash as he puts the necklace around his neck then looks at her " I'll always wear this as a symbol of our love. " said Ash as they're laughing together and they saw Sora's mother looking at them

" Are you lovebirds are talking together. " said Sora's mother

"Yes mom just us like the old times when we're together. " said Sora

"When are you two going to be ready. " Said Sora's mother as Ash and Sora were confused about what she mean "What did you mean mom. " Said Sora looking at her mother "Why going to get married and have children together. " as Ash and Sora are shocked of what she said to them "You want us to get married. " Said Ash looking at Sora's mother as she nodded " Yes, I was thinking about what you two are saying about going to your world Ash. I was thinking you should marry my daughter and be together." that made Ash and Sora thinking about it

"Mom do you really want us to get married. " Said Sora

" I'm not stopping you Sora you have Ash there to protect you in his world and he'll always be with you. "

"Thanks mom but could we have some alone time. " said Sora as her mother knows what she mean of alone time as she left Ash was going to speak " Sora, we should go to your room and have a great time together. " said Ash as Sora nodded and head inside her room they took off thier winter coats as Ash is still wearing his Kalos clothes and sees Sora in her outfit that Ash didn't have a chance to see "Wow! your great Sora. " Said Ash as Sora blushed when he said that

"Thanks Ash and I heard you ran to Sora at new York and Davis told me that she kissed you. " Said Sora

" Yeah she did. " Said Ash

"Do you well you know love her? "Said Sora as Ash sees how upset Sora was then Ash was getting closer to her "Sora it's not true Mimi is a good person but I see her as a friend and my heart belongs to one person who cares, worries, was there beside me. That special person is you Sora and it's always you. " Said Ash as Sora Admired Ash's wonderful words he told her "You really mean that Ash. " Said Sora looking at him " Yes Sora I never, never going to leave you like I said this necklace you made is our symbol of love. " Said Ash as tears of joy was pooling down Sora's eyes for hearing it

Sora have lean close to Ash and kissed him in the lips and don't want to let go as Ash did the same with Sora and holds her as they let go "Ash Ketchum that's the most wonderful thing you ever said to me and I love you with all my heart always. " Said Sora as she looks at Ash " What can I say I'm your boyfriend that's my job. " Said Ash looking at her beautiful eyes like a jewel "It's not a job it's luck Ash just like how we met in the digital world. " Said Sora as they're having a great time playing games, Sora shows Ash her tennis trophies she won

"Wow! You had won so many trophies Sora. " Said Ash as Sora's eyes closed and smile " you say that's my hobby Ash and I'm plenty good of sports. " Said Sora as Ash has one thing in his mind " how good are you as a Pokémon coordinator Sora. " Said Ash as Sora hears him about Bieng a Pokémon coordinator "You think I'll be good in Pokémon contest Ash? " Said Sora wondering about Bieng good in pokemon contest as Ash smiles "when you did good of tennis and I know that you do great in contest. " Said Ash

"Oh Ash that's the most wonderful thing you said. " Said Sora looking at her boyfriend

"Oh, Sora you're making my face tturn red? "Said Ash as his face is turning red as Sora sees how cute his blush is "Did I tell you're cute when you blush. " Said Sora as Ash looks at her " And you look cute in your new clothes there. " Said Ash then it was Sora's turn to blush by Ash's kindness just as Ash looks at her and Sora's looking at him as they came closer then they're leaning in and pressed thier lips to each other and start holding to each other with thier eyes closed and start making out together just as Sora was reaching for Ash's Zipper in his Kalos Sweat-tee

"Sora what are you doing? " Said Ash looking at Sora touching his zipper "Sorry Ash, I couldn't help myself you see we're been a couple since three years ago and I wanted to do this a long time. " Said Sora which Ash understands what she's doing "Sora are saying that you want to make love to me. " said Ash as Sora blushes when Ash said that " No no its not like that Ash honest. " Said Sora but Ash can tell she's lying and blushing "Sora I can tell you're lying and it's okay to tell the truth. " Said Ash looking at Sora

"Okay, I was and it's okay I'm ready for it because I trusted mmy crest of love and I want us to be together forever. " Said Sora as she sees Ash coming closer to her then kissed her in the lips but Sora sees Ash closed her bedroom door and locked it "Ash ketchum what are you doing? " Said Sora with a smirkon her face knowing Ash was up to something as Ash looks at her " You want our moment to be special so we need our moment to be special just the two of us at Christmas. " Said Ash looking at Sora

" You planned that don't you. " Said Sora who was looking at Ash with a smile

" Yes and I promise that we be together just the two of us Sora. " Said Ash

"Oh Ash you had such a pure heart. " Said Sora as Ash touched her beautiful red hair looking at her and she's looking at him then they start kissing each other then they landed on to Sora's bed as they're making out and they start taking thier shoes off and thier socks to the floor as they're french kissing as Sora takes Ash's Kalos cap and drops it to the floor to his messy raven-hair then starts pulling down his zipper then Ash takes his Kalos Sweat-tee off and throws it to the floor with his hat and shoes

"Ash are you ready. " Said Sora as Ash nodded when he pulls up her pink shirt as he takes it off and throws it to his Kalos cap and Sweat-tee as Ash can see her beautiful skin with a yellow bra as Ash was stunned to see the beauty of her "Like what you see Ash. " Said Sora who was playing with his mind as Ash snaps out of his daydream then looks at her " yeah I like what I see. "Said Ash as he starts going for her red blouse and pulls them off and sees her blue panties as Ash drops her blouse to the pile of thier clothes

"Now I'm going to remove your clothes Ash ketchum. " Said Sora

Sora have started with his black shirt and takes it off and Sora sees his shirtless body looks muscle as Sora blushes when she sees his shirtless body as she throws his shirt to the pile and went down and unbuttoned Ash's black pants and pulls them down to see him in his boxers as Sora looks at him and was stunned how handsome he was "Looks I'm not the only one who's stun of seeing what we look like. " Said Ash as Sora snaps out of her daydream "That's true Ash. " Said Sora as they're kissing till Sora Whispered to Ash's ear

"Ash take my bra off for me. " said Sora

Ash was doing what Sora told them as he reaches for her back to unclaps her bra and let's it fall down from her body as Ash sees her breasts were just perfect but still growing "I thought you'll see me like this Ash but we should stop. " Said Sora who was embarrassed by her small breasts as Ash begins to speak " they're perfect for a beautiful person like you. " Said Ash as he placed his mouth on her left breast and starts sucking like a child Sora was moaning and enjoying him doing that as her breastmilk was flowing through Ash's mouth " Oh, Ash you're amazing. " Said Sora as Ash continues more as Sora holds his hair with her hands then Ash starts at the right breast and starts sucking Sora feels the pressure as Ash was done

"You sure enjoyed it Sora. " Said Ash

"Okay Mr. Pokémon master it's my turn. " Said Sora as she lowers down to his boxers as she pulls them off and sees his member as she drops his boxers to the pile " This is it. " Thought Sora as she puts his member inside her mouth and starts bopping back and forth as Ash was squeezing her buttocks "Oh, Sora you're good. " Said Ash giving in to her. He didn't know his girlfriend was so good of this as Sora continues bopping his member then Ash keeps squeezing her buttocks as Ash feels the pressure

"Sora I think I'm going to explode! " Shouted Ash as he fires his seed inside Sora's mouth some got into her face and her breasts as she swallows it in her throat as she looks at Ash cleaning his cum off her face "That's so amazing Ash. " Said Sora but she picks up Ash's hand and puts it in her blue panties as Ash looks at her " take it off. " Said Sora as Ash did what she said and pulls her blue panties off but Ash feels them wet "Wow you really enjoyed this. " Said Ash as he drops Sora's blue panties then looks at her completely naked

"So Ash ever see me naked before. " Said Sora

" You have such beautiful skin Sora " said Ash as he lowers his head to her womanhood then he starts licking her as Sora was moaning and enjoying him " Ash, more do more. " Said Sora as Ash was eating her out as Sora was holding his back as Ash keeps doing it as Sora feels the pressure then the floods were rising. Sora was breathing in excitement but Sora wasn't finished as she turns around and bends her buttocks at Ash .as he looks at her and she nodded to Ash as he puts his member inside her buttocks and starts thrusting her " yes Ash faster, faster! " Yelled Sora as she's moaning when Ash was thrusting faster than ever as Sora's hands are holding her bed sheets " Sora I think I'm going to. . ." he didn't finish as he fires his seed inside Sora's Buttocks

Sora then lays down on her bed as Ash is on top of her " Sora are you ready. " Said Ash as Sora nodded "Yes, I want us to be together forever. We've been saprated for too long and please do it for me. " said Sora looking at her boyfriend as Ash granted her wish and starts thrusting her womanhood as Sora feels the pressure and starts moaning "Yes, Ash catch me my love I'm yours! "Shouted Sora as Ash continues thrusting her as Ash placed his mouth on her breast again and starts sucking and placed his other hand on her right breast squeezing they've been doing this several hours

" Sora, I think I'm going to climax. " Said Ash as he still thrusting her

" Me too Ash let's cum together. " said Sora as he fires his seed inside Sora's womanhood Ash and Sora are feeling tired as Ash was laying in bed and the tireless Sora was resting on his chest " Ash that's amazing. " Said Sora as Ash looks her " I know it's amazing. " Said Ash as they begin to sleep

" Merry Christmas Sora. " Said Ash

" Merry Christmas Ash. " Said Sora as they fall asleep

 **that's it of chapter 5 of a moment to remember and now you all enjoy the AshXSora lemon scene and it's for all you AshXSora fans and thanks for the votes of choosing and I'm doing the battle for both worlds As Ash will be facing Daemon including meets the mystery man now enjoy**

 **Revie**


End file.
